Después de hallar el amor
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyman:Cartyle:Dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja Kyman: Después de la inesperada confesión de Cartman en el estadio de basketball de Denver, Kyle recibe una visita inesperada...


**_Hola y buenas tardes a todos!_  
**

**_Bueno, este fic surgió un momento después de haber visto en la página oficial de South Park el último capítulo de la primera parte de la temporada 16 de la serie. El capítulo que transmitieron ayer se llamó "Cartman finds love" y solamente les diré que, por cuestiones de "fuerza mayor", al menos dentro del raciocinio racista de Cartman, éste... LE CONFIESA SU AMOR A KYLE EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO, Y FRENTE A TODO LOS ASISTENTES A UN JUEGO IMPORTANTE DE BASKETBALL EN DENVER. Ahora bien, si quieren ver el capítulo, solo vayan a southparkstudios . com o, si no entienden el inglés muy bien, les recomendaría verlo en latinsouthpark . blogspot, donde lo verán subtitulado._**

**_Ojalá les guste :-)._**

**_Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans de la pareja Kyman. (Lamento revelarles el contenido principal, pero si lo hice, fue porque precisamente de eso se va a tratar el presente fic)._**

**_Un saludo._**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Después de hallar el amor.**

_Medianoche en la casa de la familia Broflovski. Todos dormían plácidamente, arrullados por el suave ulular del viento que llegaba del Levante… Bueno, casi todos dormían plácidamente._

_En las penumbras de sus aposentos, Kyle, de 10 años, miraba el techo de su habitación con enojo._

_Horas atrás había regresado del estadio de basketball de Denver luego de escuchar la perorata de Cartman al decirle "que lo amaba, que el beso que se dieron era mágico y que quisiera amarlo cada mañana y cada noche. Que no prometía nada más que amor y felicidad"… Sólo porque el cabrón quería que Nichole, la chica nueva, y Token estuvieran juntos porque ambos son de la misma raza y del mismo color de piel._

_- ¡Pero qué pendejada más grande! – exclamó furioso._

_¿Cómo pudo haberlo humillado de esa manera? ¡Y frente a todo el jodido estadio! _

_Claro, como si esperaba algo diferente de Eric Theodore Cartman._

_Santo Dios, la locura que se desatará cuando regrese a la escuela al día siguiente; ojalá no empiecen con agredirlo psicológicamente y físicamente por culpa de las mentiras del culón._

_Si pudiera, lo confrontaría, pero había qué enfrentar a los hechos: Confrontarlo no iba a servir de nada y tratar de desmentirle sería como enfrentar a Perseo contra el titán Cronos. El gordo era un excelente sociópata, tal vez de esos sobresalientes que pueden obtener lo que quisieran sin que la gente se atreviera a dudarlo._

_- Maldito hijo de puta – susurró, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos…_

_O al menos eso quería hacer cuando una voz muy conocida lo llamó:_

_- Kahl._

_Kyle se volvió hacia de dónde provenía esa voz, topándose cara a cara con el autor de sus humillaciones, quien estaba parado en la ventana. _

_Furioso, exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí, gordo de mierda?_

_- Kahl…_

_- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte ni hablarte nunca más! ¡Sólo lárgate!_

_- Kahl… Podemos arreglar esto…_

_- ¡Y ya lo creo que sí, gordo de mierda! ¡Ya creo que debemos arreglar esto!_

_- Kahl, por favor, escúchame…_

_- ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!_

_- ¡Ah, no, Kahl! ¡Vas a escucharme!_

_Dicho esto, el obeso se abalanzó encima de Kyle, quien intentó golpearlo con toda la fuerza del mundo; no obstante, Cartman logró someterle y, estando encima de Kyle, acercó su rostro al de su amirival, le dijo:_

_- Escúchame bien, Kahl, y más te valga que prestes atención porque será la única vez que te lo diga._

_- ¡Bastardo!_

_- Insúltame todo lo que quieras, Kahl… Pero esto, esto lo hice por algo más que unir a Nichole y a Token._

_- ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si te creyera, gordo de mierda!_

_- ¡Pues tendrás qué, Kahl! _

_- ¡Tú lo único que querías era probar tu jodida teoría de que el amor funciona mejor con gente de la misma raza que con gente distinta a ésta! ¡Eso es lo que pienso y lo que creo!_

_- Tal vez… Pero a eso agrégale que te amo de a de veras, Kahl._

_- ¡Mentira! ¡Eso es-!_

_Kyle no terminó la frase._

_Los labios de Cartman se estamparon contra los suyos en una fracción de segundos, dejándolo estático por la sorpresa. Incluso podía sentir cómo la lengua de Cartman se unía a la suya, empezando así un vaivén entre ellas…_

_**Kyle…**_

_Aquél casto beso continuó por quién sabe cuánto tiempo… Sin que nadie más presenciara aquél inocente y amoroso gesto._

_**Kyle… **_

_Y desde ese punto, el pequeño judío empezó a dejarse llevar por aquél inesperado beso que provenía de quien jamás había pensado que podría provenir semejante sentimiento._

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

- ¡KYLE!

Kyle abrió los ojos intempestivamente y se incorporó en la mesa de la cocina; mirando a su alrededor, pronto descubrió que se había quedado dormido en la cocina. Se volvió entonces hacia el dueño de la voz y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dijo:

- Lo siento, Eric. Me quedé dormido.

- Eso vi – replicó Eric con una sonrisa mientras le asentaba el plato de huevos revueltos con salsa picante, su comida favorita después del kosher.

Desde aquél incidente del estadio de Denver y la confesión personal de Cartman hacia el joven judío esa misma noche, la relación entre ambos había empezado a mejorar, aunque claro, había algunos aspectos en sus vidas que empezaron a empeorar un poco y se convirtieron en un reto a superar.

Lo primero que tuvieron que hacer tras esos eventos fue ocultar ese amor tan extraño y peculiar que estaba naciendo entre ellos, aunque eso significara mentirles a Stan y a Kenny, y desmintieran el rumor que el gordo había esparcido por toda la primaria con el alegato hasta cierto punto verdadero de que Eric Cartman era el Cupido de Token y Nichole, lo que había conllevado a que el gordo manifestara una disculpa pública por todo lo que había hecho, especialmente hacia la familia de Kyle.

Sheila había movido cielo y tierra para proteger a su hijo de aquellos rumores malintencionados que esparció el hijo de Liane con una campaña contra la homosexualidad entre los niños, creando así un ambiente de intolerancia y falta de respeto hacia las minorías sexuales.

Mientras sucedía toda esa clase de situaciones, Kyle y Eric se veían a escondidas en el parque por las tardes después de la escuela o en algún punto del pueblo en donde nadie los viera y evitar así que todo el mundo se entere de su relación. Cuando la noche llegaba, uno de los dos permanecía despierto hasta la medianoche, ya que era la hora en que el otro llegaba a la habitación y se acostaba a su lado para poder tomarse de las manos y dormir.

Conforme pasaban los años, aquellos encuentros comenzaban a ser sospechosos para varios amigos y compañeros de la escuela, especialmente para Stan y Kenny, quienes empezaban a pensar que los rumores que había esparcido Cartman no eran rumores, sino verdades a juzgar por la forma de actuar de ambos amirivales.

Y ni qué decir de las visitas nocturnas, las cuales habían evolucionado gradualmente desde una simple tomada de manos hasta las relaciones sexuales; respecto a las relaciones sexuales, éstas se llevaban a cabo siempre en la casa de Eric, ya que en la de Kyle era prácticamente imposible hacerlo sin que Sheila, Gerald o Ike estén presentes merodeando cerca de la habitación de Kyle.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el asunto no podía permanecer oculto por siempre.

Cuatro años atrás, en una de sus visitas nocturnas a la habitación de Kyle, Ike entró a la habitación de manera sorpresiva debido a que a veces se desvelaba para hacer la tarea y le prestaba a Kyle algunos de sus útiles escolares, principalmente libros. Lo que el chiquillo de 12 años vio fue un tanto comprometedor: Eric y Kyle, uno encima del otro, dándose un beso apasionado de "buenas noches".

El chiquillo pegó un grito de espanto que terminó por hacer que Sheila saliera del baño apresurada y llegara hacia dónde estaba su hijo pequeño sólo para ver con ojos de espanto la posición de Kyle y Eric.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue todo un escandalazo digno de revistas amarillistas: Sheila le exigió a Kyle una explicación sobre lo ocurrido en su habitación. Kyle, envalentonado, le confesó que tenía una relación sentimental con Eric desde que tenían 10 años, situación que el propio Cartman confirmó al enfrentarse a Sheila y decirle que amaba a su hijo con toda su alma desde hacía tiempo.

La reacción no se hizo esperar: Sheila sacó a patadas a ambos enamorados de la casa. Stan y Kenny, por su parte, los apoyaron hasta el final luego de saber las razones por las que habían decidido ocultar su relación; incluso los ayudaron a mudarse de South Park hacia la ciudad de Boston, en donde residen actualmente.

Ahora ambos tienen 23 años, ambos trabajan y estudian carreras distintas, pero sobre todo el amor entre ellos aún perduraba a pesar de cualquier adversidad.

- ¿Te llevo a la escuela? – preguntó Eric de pronto mientras que Kyle se ponía la chaqueta.

- Hoy no tengo clase de Historiografía, pero estaré en la biblioteca estudiando – respondió su pareja con una sonrisa - ¿Tú tienes clase hoy?

- Sí. Literatura del mundo contemporáneo.

- Excelente materia desde mi punto de vista.

- Para mí es una materia muy aburrida.

Kyle se echó a reir y, revolviendo el cabello de Eric, le dijo:

- Nunca cambiarás por ese lado.

- Ni tú tampoco si continúas revolviendo mi cabello, chiquillo judío.

- Cállate, culón.

Eric le robó entonces un beso a su pareja y aclaró:

- No soy culón… Soy fuertecito… Y… Hace años que bajé de peso.

- Lo sé… Es sólo la costumbre.

Los dos hombres se rieron y juntos, tomados de la mano, salieron de su casa.

Sí… Eso demuestra que entre el odio y el amor hay una sola línea y muy débil… Y cuando hallas el amor, las cosas no podrían ser mejores.


End file.
